


Fictober 2019 Day 20: Baby, it's cold outside

by Piensodemasiado



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fictober 2019, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Street Musician Woozi, Winter, alternative universe, very short
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: Soonyoung estaba enamorado del chico que tocaba la guitarra a la salida de la línea seis del metro.





	Fictober 2019 Day 20: Baby, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Algo corto pero fluffy y extremadamente invernal :) Enjoy!

Soonyoung estaba enamorado del chico que tocaba la guitarra a la salida de la línea seis del metro. Era la línea que cogía cada día para volver a casa del trabajo, y cada día, aquel chico estaba allí sin falta. Al principio había sido algo más parecido a un flechazo (nadie podía negar que aquel extraño era una preciosidad), pero pronto se convirtió en algo más. Soonyoung se sentía hechizado al escuchar el dulce tono de su voz y al mirar su rostro mientras cantaba sus canciones. 

Deseaba tener el valor de, algún día, pararse a terminar de escuchar alguna canción, pero siempre le podía la vergüenza. Ya le ponía bastante nervioso el saber que el chico le reconocía, pues las pocas veces que se cruzaban sus miradas, siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa. Quizás aquello tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que Soonyoung siempre le dejaba algo de dinero en la funda abierta de su guitarra, pero no podía ser el único, ¿verdad? Le costaba entender cómo era que un talento así no estaba trabajando para una gran discográfica, pero bien sabía él que la vida no era justa para nadie.

Un día, Soonyoung tuvo que quedarse un par de horas más en el trabajo. Al salir, cogió el metro lo más rápido que pudo, con la esperanza de que el chico aún siguiera allí (lo cuál era improbable, pues era ya bien entrada la noche). Le daba vergüenza admitir lo mucho que influían en su día esos segundos en los que escuchaba tocar al extraño, pero así era. Al bajarse del vagón, dobló la esquina a paso rápido, parándose en seco a escasos segundos de una cara que era bastante más que familiar.

\- ¡Oh! – exclamó, antes de poder evitarlo -.

El chico sonrió de esa manera tan característica.

\- Ya pensaba que no ibas a venir.

Sooyoung observó que el chico llevaba la funda de la guitarra en la mano y que se había puesto el abrigo.

\- Aun así, parece que llego tarde – sonrió de vuelta él, sin saber muy bien de donde le venía la naturalidad, pues en su pecho su corazón latía desbocado.

El extraño, si es que se le podía seguir considerando así, era bastante más bajito de lo que Soonyoung se imaginaba, pero aquello sólo contribuía a elevar su escala de atractivo. De cerca, su mirada era mucho más intensa. Soonyoung se sentía cómo si pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos.

\- Puede que aún no sea tarde – respondió -. Podríamos dar una vuelta.

El cerebro de Soonyoung sufrió un cortocircuito.

\- Pero fuera hace mucho frío – dijo, a falta de algo mejor.

El chico pareció quedarse pensando un momento.

\- No vivo lejos de aquí. Y tengo una estufa eléctrica.

Soonyoung no tardó en averiguar el nombre del músico. Jihoon tenía la misma edad que él y vivía en un pequeño estudio a unos veinte minutos de su edificio. Aparte de tocar en el metro, Jihoon se ganaba la vida componiendo y produciendo maquetas y vendiéndolas online, lo que a Soonyoung le pareció increíble. Se quedó aún más impresionado cuando se enteró de que todas las canciones que tocaba en el metro eran composiciones originales.

\- ¿Hay alguna que te guste especialmente?

Jihoon agarró la guitarra y tocó para Soonyoung, que se había sentado en la alfombra al calor de la estufa. Una cosa era escuchar estrofas sueltas ahogadas por el sonido de los transeúntes, y otra muy distinta era poder disfrutar de una sesión privada. Decir que Soonyoung lo estaba disfrutando era quedarse corto. Si antes creía estar enamorado, aquel episodio sólo hizo que se confirmaran del todo sus sospechas.

Aprovechando que al día siguiente era su día libre, Soonyoung dejó que se escaparan las horas. Pidieron algo rápido para cenar y pronto el soju les calentó más que la estufa. Con las mejillas coloradas y enrollados en la misma manta, Soonyoung le habló a Jihoon de su día a día. El músico escuchaba cada palabra con atención, y siempre le preguntaba más. Cuando ya a ambos se le cerraban los ojos, Jihoon le confesó que se había puesto algo triste cuando había creído que Soonyoung no pasaría por la línea seis esa noche.

Soonyoung se durmió con manos en su pelo y con besos en los labios.


End file.
